Harry Potter and Mr Z
by Come like shadows
Summary: Harry Potter finds a zombie in his front yard but can he deal with the repercussions of having it? Will he be able to use it in the war against Voldemort? RE EDITED
1. Discovery

Chapter 1 Discovery

Harry Potter was pissed. Why you ask? His 'wonderful' Aunt Petunia had dragged him out of his bed at one in the bloody morning because she had discovered one of Miss. Figgs cat's scratching at the dirt in the front lawn. She wanted Harry to fix it. Harry just wanted to sleep. But no one really cares what Harry wants, do they?

Harry blinked at his Aunt Petunia's back as she watched her stalk back into the house. His gaze slowly drifted to the lawn. There was a small circle of disturbed soil that was a few feet deep with chunks of grass littering the ground around it. He glared at the stoic cats whom were staring at him from the other side of the street.

"Bastards." He picked up the shovel that he had left out and began to try to smooth out the soil. Like all teenagers his mind wandered to the point that he realized that he was only making the hole bigger.

There was a small clinking sound, like someone dropping beads on a tile floor. "What the hell?" He set the shovel down and cleared away some of the dirt with his finger tips. A small piece of ivory was exposed before steadily growing larger with each swipe of his hand. When he was able to determine the rest of the outline of the object he pulled it out of the dirt. His eyes widened.

"Phalanges."

The fingers shuddered and began to twitch. An arm pulled itself out of the ground, followed by a shoulder and eventually a head. The skull leered at him and came closer, tilting to the side.

"Shit."

The rest of the skeleton pulled itself out of the ground in one smooth motion and jumped at Harry. He raised the shovel parallel to his body and shoved the skeleton away. He sprinted across the yard and onto the front porch.

The door was locked.

"_Fuck!" _He banged on the door once then ran around to the side of the house, away from the skeleton thing. His mind raced, hands clenched on the shovel. He tried the back door but that was locked too. He couldn't see his relatives inside.

He could try to force his way in but that would leave an opening for whatever it was…

Harry could see it. It was shuffling along, hand reaching for him with horribly decayed fingers. It wasn't a skeleton like he thought. It had skin, but it was falling off in patches as it walked closer and closer…

He brought his shovel up and braced himself, he wasn't going to run away. If he did it would follow and someone else would get hurt. He was thirteen! He could take care of his own problems! He ignored the voice in the back of his mind that was waiting for someone to show up and shoot the damned thing.

Arms clenched, the veins in his neck and forearms stood out in stark relief. He brought up the shovel a few meters higher as the thing came closer. The voice was speaking in a dreamy slow way and was annoyed. Harry realized he was too.

Couldn't the damned thing hurry up or was Harry not important enough for Mr. Zombie in the bright fuchsia tie. Well fuck him and the horse he rode in on. It was almost close enough to hit.

He raised it just a little higher and… a Death Eater apparated just in his line of smack-age. The voice giggled and wondered what it felt like to be whacked in the head with a shovel and eaten alive at the same time.

As he watched he realized Mr. Z was really quite competent at his job. Mr. DE had to be AK-ing him seven ways from Sunday but he still held on. "He's like a bloody cockroach." Harry didn't realize that he had spoken aloud and didn't realize that he was lowering the shovel either.

Mr. Z could be of some use to him.


	2. Fuck!

Chapter 2 Fuck!

Nails scratched at his arms, trying to break and tear. Harry leaned into the decaying hands and trapped the zombies arms against his chest. He was glad he was wearing sleeves. ...But weren't zombies infectious? That's what it was always like in the movies, and that game, Biohazard. He felt the sting of bile rising in his throat.

"Will not throw up. Will not throw up." That was his mantra now. What had he been thinking? Just sitting there and watching Mr. Z eat that Death Eater. _But you were glad he_ _did it_, the voice in the back of his head whispered, _you were glad he did it so you wouldn't have to. Even after everything the Death Eaters did to ruin your life, you don't want to kill them?_ _Why? Don't you know how_ good _it'll feel? Finally getting the revenge_ _you deserve?_

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up." He finished tying up the zombie and stood up giving the hose a few experimental tugs. It didn't come undone any so he would have to suppose it would do. Harry wrapped one end of the hose around his arm, palm to elbow and braced his arm. He began to pull, dragging the zombie across the back yard and to the shed. He passed the Death Eater on his way but didn't look down. "Don't throw up. Don't throw up"

Harry pulled the door open with his free hand and dragged the zombie the rest of the way in, wondering what Vernon would say when he came out to get the packet of cigarettes he hid behind the spare gas tank...

"Where are they?" He settled the zombie down in the back and almost tripped over a bag of wet cement mix, "Maybe I should pour it down the things throat...", and locked the door behind him.

He jogged to the back door and made to open the door then paused. Maybe Vernon was standing on the other side with his sawed off shotgun waiting for the zombie. He knocked instead. _Because even you have a sense of self preservation_, the voice tittered. "Shut up."

No answer from inside.

"Fuck." He tried the knob. Still locked. Harry braced his shoulder against the door and leaned into the door. The lock was weak, and the door was warped, if he just pushed hard enough... The door swung open and crashed against the wall.

Harry cursed again and caught the door on the rebound. The house was silent.

"Hello?" Harry walked in slowly and made a quick scan of the kitchen. Dinner was on the counter and the curtains were open on the window above the sink. So his Aunt probably saw what was going on and ran. _Offering no help to _you. She would have ran... to Vernon.

A chair was also overturned. So Dudley went along too. He made his way into the living room. Nothing out of place. He climbed the stairs quickly and stopped in front of his Aunt and Uncles room. "Hello? Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?"

No answer.

"Dudley?" _Open the damned door and get it over with._ Harry took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. The room looked as if Petunia had just cleaned it. He stood there staring at the clean white sheets and- _"Fuck!" _He ran out of the room and sprinted down the stairs, jumping and clearing the last three.

He ran to the door, yanking it open and praying to see the car that Vernon always doted on, the one he liked more than Harry and probably his own child. The car was gone. Harry leaned up against the door frame and felt the breeze pull his hair forward and carried the sound of very faint moaning to his ears.

He stepped back into the house and very calmly closed the door.

Disclaimer: Biohazard is not mine. It is in fact, the UK version or Resident Evil.


	3. Uncle Marjorie

Chapter 3 Uncle Marjorie

Harry stared at the door and tried to sort out his mind. Okay, his relatives ditched him. _Joy!_ So he didn't have to deal with them anymore... but there _had_ to be a bad side. _Why do you have to look the gift horse in the mouth? Don't you see how good this can be for us? No asshole relatives who hate you, you can stay up all night and watch cheap porn on __cable- _

"How am I going to get any money for food... How am I going to deal with that thing in the closet! How am I going to get to Hogwarts!" Harry fisted his hands into his hair. He liked how he felt before when everything just slid off him. But now there were serious problems. _First of all, I am sure Mr. Z's family is very well of his sexuality and they love it for him anyways. _I meant shed._ Secondly, your parents left you a shit load of money! Owl Gringotts for it! Thirdly, I'm pretty sure that if you owled Dumble O'th Door he would bend head over heels to get you there. You could just tell them that your that your relatives have something to do and can't bring you_.

Harry blinked and pulled his hands out of his hair. "Oh." _You're kind of stupid sometimes. _He ignored the voice and walked into the kitchen sedately and pulled a Pepsi out of the fridge. He relished the silence, no Aunt shrieking at him to do his chores, no Uncle telling him what a freak he was, no obnoxious moaning-

Wait, he couldn't hear anything. Harry yanked the back door open, and was shoved backwards by the decomposing bastard he as sure couldn't get out. Coils of hose were still restricting the movement of its arms but it bit all the way through the hose he had shoved in its mouth. It wiggled against him and brought it's face close to his own, snapping its teeth.

"Mr. Potter, when you are done with your _friend_ I would like to have a word with you."

Harry blinked and jammed his forearm under the zombies chin before leaning up slightly. Yep, there Professor Snape was, in his Sneery Slytherin Snobbish... Glory.

Snape sneered, "Please don't at all try to hurry. It's not like I have more important things to do than babysit little Gryffindors who can't keep their hands to themselves!" Snape turned on his heel in a swirl of flaring robes and stalked to inspect a reddish smudge on the lawn.

_I swear he must have been a model in a past life. Did you see that strut! _Harry grabbed hold of the zombies decaying collar and dragged him- it- into the house without getting up off the floor. He shoved the zombie off of him and got up, before taking it again by the shirt and leading it to a door. _What's that?_ He opened the door, occupied by many jackets and a lone tennis racquet and shoved the zombie inside. After Harry looked down at his clothes and saw all the blood stains he re-opened the door and yanked out a jacket.

He closed the door and shrugged the jacket on and zippered it all the way up. Then he went out to brave Professor Snape.

"And now the Golden Child decides to grace me with his presence. Tell me Potter, what do you make of this?" Snape gestured to the dark red stain on the ground and the chunk of flesh that lay there also. Tatters of fabric still clung to the body.

Harry shrugged and felt the sting in the back of his throat again. "A dead dog?"

Snape sneered. "Since when do dogs wear Death Eater uniforms?" He held out a piece of cloth to him and he could see a silver insignia. A skull with a snake coming out of its grinning maw.

"So that's what their pride flag looks like. They should seriously consider getting it redesigned." _Ooh, burn! _

Snape wasn't happy with his answer. He grabbed him and pulled him closer, pinching his shoulders uncomfortably. "This is important Potter! Did you see the Death Eater apparate past the wards!"

Harry shook his head.

Snape looked deep into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Snape released him. "Fine. I discovered a used portkey near the body so it is possible that the whole thing was a one time occurrence. Where are your guardians Potter?"

"At the store."

Snape nodded slowly. "If the headmaster thinks that your safety is compromised someone will come and retrieve you. If not, you'll stay here until it's time to go to Hogwarts. Understood?"

Harry nodded. _Aren't you forgetting something? _"Sir, I'm going to need someone to take me to King's Cross."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And why can't your relatives take you?"

"Uncle Marjorie is getting a sex change that day and they want to be there for emotional support." The look of utter surprise on Snapes face was worth almost getting eaten by a zombie, Harry thought.

"Fine. Goodbye Potter." He reached into his pocket and mumbled something before disappearing.

Harry laughed his way into the house and collapsed on the couch. Eventually falling asleep to the random banging and moaning coming from the closet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in Harry Potter.


	4. Surfin' USA

Chapter 4

_Wake up! Wake up dumb-fuck!_ Harry snapped awake and saw it was night. The living room was cloaked in deep shadow but he could hear the noises coming from the kitchen. There wasn't the dull banging sound of fists on wood that he had quickly gotten used to...

It got out.

Harry pushed himself up slowly and looked around the living room for any kind of weapon he could use. The lamp wouldn't fit through the doorway. There was only one gaudy glass paper weight. He started to walk towards the direction of the stairs slowly, careful to tread lightly on any of the squeaking boards. He was at the intersection of the kitchen hallway and the downstairs bathroom. The stairs were right in front of him.

He put his back to the wall and leaned out to see the kitchen door. There were two shadows at the bottom of the door where light streamed through. The banging still continued as the zombie tried to get out. But it couldn't, you had to pull that door open from the inside. Harry walked quickly away from the wall and up the stairs. Vernon had a shotgun in his room. Harry just had to find it.

Harry decided his Uncle was a bastard and that karma should come back upon his fat arse and spontaneously combust him to hell. _Don't throw a tantrum just because you can't find the gun._ "I am not throwing a tantrum!"

The room looked ransacked. The mattress was flipped over and thrown against the far wall. The closets were empty. The clothes thrown out on the floor,and the same was for the drawers. He couldn't pull the armoire or dressers away from the walls, they were too heavy. So he had to go get the flashlight from the downstairs closet. If he turned on the room lights they would be too bright and attract attention from his noisy neighbors. _Who have probably been watching the house since your relatives left. _

Harry nodded and went downstairs. The flashlight was probably in the kitchen... closet. "Fuck." He looked down the kitchen hallway where he could still see the dark shadows under the door. He couldn't hear any moaning. Harry walked closer to the door and pressed his ear against the door.

A crunch and scratching sound of nails against wood.

Harry leaned back, an incredulous look on his face. "It's eating the door." Harry stared at the door and backed up a few paces. If it ate through the door he would be screwed. He still didn't have the shotgun and he couldn't use magic. If he did some Auror would burst in and arrest him for underage magic, hear the sounds of the zombie and investigate. Then the Auror would either, A) shit his pants or B) get eaten.

Harry tried to think of what he could do. He needed the shotgun and to get the shotgun he needed the flashlight and to get the flashlight he needed to get past the zombie. _You __can just go back into your Uncle's room and turn on the lights real quick and grab the shotgun. You're making this too complicated._ Harry ignored the voice.

He placed his hands against the door, braced his feet and shoved. The door didn't even swing open to an inch. It rebounded against the zombies forehead and closed again. Harry didn't hear the zombie fall so it probably didn't hit hard enough. He repeated his earlier motions and shoved harder. A louder thunk and the shuffle of feet moving backwards then forwards again.

Harry shoved the door so hard he felt the repercussion dance all the way up to his shoulders. There was a loud thud on the other side of the door and he quickly opened the door. The zombie lay on its back on the floor. When it heard Harry it started to sit up, and threw out its arms. Harry calmly stepped on its chest and placed all his weight there.

He heard a snap but he didn't really care that much. He leaned forward and caught hold of the door knob to the closet. He pulled the door open, more snapping of ribs and the zombie was clutching Harry's leg and digging its blackened nails into his jeans. There on the top, was the flashlight. But from his angle he couldn't reach. What to do?

_Every bodies goin' surfin'. Surfin' USA._ Harry grinned and threw his weight back, using his left foot to slide himself and the zombie along the kitchen floor. He grabbed the flashlight and looked down at the zombie. It had caught a piece of the hem of his jeans in his mouth and was eating it. Harry stepped off of him, grabbed the zombie as it tried to get up and shoved him back into the closet. Locking it from the outside and placing a chair underneath the knob.

It didn't resume banging up against the door like it normally did. Harry frowned at the door. _I think you made him sad. _"Shut up. We need to find the shotgun." Harry left the room and the kitchen remained silent.

Disclaimer: The Surfin' USA song does not belong to me. It belong to the ... Beach boys, right?


	5. Scientific Method

Chapter 5 Scientific Method

Harry found the shotgun in a false section of wall between the armoire and a small desk. It wasn't anything special, it had scars running up and down the wood from multiple drops and angry cats. He found the ammo in a ceramic Virgin Mary. He had to break it to get it out, he hoped he wasn't going to hell.

Harry went downstairs again and pulled a chair into the kitchen hallway to stake out the door. Sounds were beginning to be issued forth once again from the closet so Harry figured Mr. Z wasn't too sad. How do you know? _Maybe his moaning is the most natural form for him to express his sadness?_ "Why do you even care?"

_I feel bad for him._ "That, my friend, is a load of bull shit." _Hey I'm the voice in _your _head._ _Maybe this is how you really feel_. Harry shook his head. No freakin' way. He didn't feel bad for Mr. Z! He got out this shotgun to protect himself _from_ Mr. Z! _Since when did you start calling him Mr. Z again? It was all just zombie, zombie, zombie before._

Harry stared at the kitchen door. "Fuck."

He had a hand full of raw beef in one hand and a shotgun in the other. There was a shell already in the barrel so all he had to do was pull the trigger. _If Mr. Z tries to bite your face off_. "Shut up." Harry looked down at his two full hands and then again at the door knob. "Well how is this going to work?" _Put down the shot gun, fling open the door, toss the meat in his face, pick the shot gun back up and slam closed the door_. "Not a chance in hell."

_Then how are you going to do it?_

Harry kept the meat and the shot gun in his hands and with his foot kicked the chair out from under the knob. Then he used his foot again to kick the knob until it unlocked. When that was achieved he kicked the knob again until the door opened an inch. The zombie shuffled out and grabbed Harry's hand with the meat in it. Harry shoved forward. Grinded the meat right into his face. Kicked the zombie in the solar plexus and it fell back into the closet. He put both hands on the shotgun, kicked the door closed, yanked the chair back in to place and sat down on it.

Harry took a deep breath. _Well that worked. _The voice sounded faintly impressed. _Now go wash that zombie goo off your hand. _"Shit!"

He ran to the sink and put the hot water on full blast. They only had dish washing soap, but it would have to do. He felt the bile rising in his throat and choked it back. _What are you getting all prissy now for? You touched it earlier._ "Yes, but not as much! What if I get infected? What will happen then? Will I start a chain reaction that will cause an epidemic across the nation- hell, the world!- or will I just die?" _Can you even become infected? Or is Mr. Z even infectious? _"Of course the thing's infectious! It's always like that in the movies!" _How can you trust the movies? _

"Well, how can I see whether it is or not? Invite whoever it is that comes over next to explore the contents of my closet? I couldn't do that! It's just wrong!" _I never said it had to be human. _Harry looked down at his hand, red from the heat from the water and stinging. "It has to be something that's already on the verge of death."

_Fine_.

Harry left the kitchen and ran up to his room to get his sweat jacket. When he came back down the voice was silent. He pocketed the keys from the rack near the door and left, locking up behind him. He pulled up his hood to ward against the rain and walked out onto the streets of Little Whinging. Looking for something damned to death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This has to be the most depressing chapter yet. Harry is realizing that Mr. Z may not just be a cool zombie pet to keep in his kitchen closet. It could be something dangerous to the entire world. I ask you, do you think Mr. Z is infectious?


	6. Experimentation

Chapter 6 Experimentation

Harry found it in the alleyway between a used bookstore and a antique shoppe. It was a scraggly dog, tail gone from a previous fight for life and blind in both eyes. Its chest heaved as it wheezed for breath but it still managed to wag perk its ears when he scratched it on the head.

He lead it home and chased after it the few times it went astray. When he brought it home and watched it settle next to the heater he thought he would cry. _Maybe you should give it something to eat._ The first time the voice had spoken in a while. "It's last meal?" Harry ground out, angry with himself and the voice. He got out one of his Aunts good china plates and stacked the remaining meat on it as well as cheese. "Dogs like cheese... I think."

He set it in front of the dog and allowed himself a small smile as it downed half of it in one go. He got out another piece of china, a bowl, and filled that up with water before placing it in front of the dog as well. _When are you going to do it? _"Whenever the fuck I feel like it!" The voice was silent and Harry sat down next to the dog, putting his face in his hands.

After a moment he felt something warm slide against his hands and neck. The dog was licking him. Harry petted the dog for a moment before sitting up jerkily and leading the dog into the kitchen. He stood it in front of the door and picked up the shotgun from where he had left it. Steadying himself, and being careful not to look down at the dog, he pulled open the door. Harry forced the zombie into the back of the closet by pushing the barrel of the gun into the zombies Adam's apple.

He nudged the dog slightly and it edged its way into the closet. He shut the door behind it and without realizing it dropped the gun and covered his ears. Screwing his eyes shut he managed to make it outside and turned his face into the rain. Lowering his hands and listening to the shriek and howl of the wind in the trees. Harry didn't know when he fell asleep.

He only knew when he when the mailman woke him up by nudging him with his foot. "This your house mate?"

Harry nodded. "My Aunt and Uncle locked me out. I stayed out late."

The mailman nodded and handed Harry his mail. "Have a G'day then."

Harry browsed through the mail and after finding nothing of interest, threw it all into the bushes. _You should go inside_. "And what if I don't feel like it?" _You'll go in anyways_. Harry stalked off in anger to the park, where he stayed until night had fallen. He left only because he had the greatest compulsion to, even though he really knew he wanted to stay.

That made him think, 'Am I under some spell?' He walked faster, listening for the echo of feet behind him. He heard nothing.

He went through the back door so he wouldn't gain the attention of his neighbors and to check to see if the body was gone. It was. When he entered the house he was bowled over by the scent of decay and rot. _No wonder, you left it there for about a day._ Harry growled at the voice to shut up and walked over stealthily to the closet and picked up the shotgun from the floor. He pushed the chair out of the way and opened the door, the zombie tried to make a grab at him but he did what he had earlier. Placed the barrel at its throat and pushed it back.

He looked down at the carcass of the dog. There was an area of matted blood on its head where the right ear used to be. Its throat was torn out and he could see a large pool of blood gathering under its stomach. "Holy hell."

He used his foot to ease the body out of the closet and with a final violent jab to the zombies throat, closed the door. He looked down at the body of the dog on the floor and felt the sting of bile in the back of his throat. He didn't try to choke it back but instead ran over to the sink and heaved. He emptied his stomach until nothing more would come up and washed out his mouth. _If the zombie was infectious the dog would be up by now_. "Don't call it that."

Harry took a deep breath and leaned back from the sink. "Don't just call it _dog_, it has a name." _Really, and what's that_?, the voice was sarcastic. "...Argus." He started to laugh then, hysterical laughs that left him gasping and made tears run down his face. In Harry's mind he could hear Argus barking and that made him laugh all the more. That was just silly, dead dogs couldn't bark. Then the barking stopped and he could hear foot steps on the back porch. He picked up the shotgun and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

The was a knock at the back door.

"Hello?" Harry's voice was raspy from his fit.

"Harry."

He wondered why the voice seemed so happy. Not many voices seemed happy to talk to him.

"It's me Sirius, I'm your godfather."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This story is taking a turn for the dark side isn't it? Everyone say Hello to Sirius, now that he's here he may stay for a while.


	7. The Godfather

Chapter 7 The Godfather

Harry didn't walk over to the door but instead stood his ground and gripped the shotgun tighter. Who the hell was Sirius? The name sounded familiar and he had the mental image of it written down on a piece of paper... _Wait! Rewind! Did he say he was your godfather? _

Harry took a few steps closer to the door. "What do you mean?"

The man- Sirius- was talking faster now. "I know you probably don't remember me but your parents made me your godfather right after you were born. We would sit in the kitchen and I would slide you around on the tile in a cake mixing bowl. You were really little then, so it's alright if you don't remember! Just... can I see you?"

Harry was privately amazed at the speed at which Sirius could talk. _He could be lying_. That was right. Sirius was talking about when he was very young, so it would be impossible for Harry to remember him anyways. Harry sighed and lowered the shotgun, but kept it in his hand. He went to go open the door. _Wait! What are you doing? Are you crazy?!_ "I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt." He opened the door and was caught in an embrace of black and white.

"Harry, harry!"

Harry tried his best to smile but could only manage a grimace. This guy smelled _really_ bad.

"Hey Sirius, why don't you go use the upstairs bathroom and I'll go make you something to eat. Okay?" Sirius looked so happy that Harry thought he would cry tears of joy. But then Sirius' eyes drifted to the floor.

"You know you have a dead dog on your floor."

Harry nodded and didn't look down. "Yes, a shame that. Now why don't you go take that shower and I'll make you some food!" Sirius really did look like a wraith. And that black and white striped shirt didn't help either. It almost looked like a ... jail...suit...

Sirius was still looking at the dog. "What happened to it?"

"Some wild dogs have wandered into the area lately. Everyone was told to keep their dogs inside but it looks like someone forgot."

Sirius nodded. "I'm going to go take that shower now."

Harry smiled. "Up the stairs and to the right. All the way at the end of the hallway." As Sirius walked away after one final smile Harry pulled out a few days old sub out of the refrigerator. He gave it a experimental sniff. Smelled okay. He put it on a plate and layed it out on the table. Then he went to the drawer under the sink and pulled out three of the large green garbage bags.

Harry bent over the dog and pulled the upper body into one bag and pulled the tie strings tight. He did the same with the back end. Then he slipped the last bag under the middle of the dog grimacing when the loose intestines flopped out and brushed against his leg. Harry tied the two ends of the bag together and used the knot to pick up the body of the dog and carry it outside. He would deal with the blood stains later.

Harry rested the body next to the begonia bush and walked to the shed to get out the shovel from... when was it? Today was the second day after the zombie came out of the garden wasn't it? _And after you embraced your dark side_. "What?" _Think about it. Before any of this happened you wouldn't swear at all! You never had fun like this before._ Harry shook his head and brought the shovel back to the body. "You call this fun?"

It was at least and hour later when he finished digging the hole. His white trainers were stained red from when the bags leaked and he was covered in dirt but at least Argus had a home. _Stop calling it Argus. It's not healthy. _"What are you talking about? Maybe Argus is a metaphor for my future kingdom. One of blood, violence and mercy killings." _See, not healthy. _

Harry walked up the back steps and leaned the handle against the frame of the door. He opened the door and-

Sirius was opening the closet door.

"_NO!" _Harry ran forward and grabbed one of the steak knives out of the wood block. But

Sirius already had the door open and he had Harry's wand in his hand. The zombie rushed out, its earlier meal giving a jolt to its decaying metabolism. The zombie barreled into Sirius and Harry grabbed it under the arm. He jammed the knife deep between the zombies fifth and sixth rib. Blood flew out in a spray from its decaying lips as it growled.

Harry could feel some of it hit his face. Sirius hit it with some kind of red spell but when that didn't work he threw down the wand and backed up a few paces before delivering a sharp kick to the neck. The force drove the knife out of the zombies body and threw it back into the closet. Harry slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"Get me the chair."

"What the hell was that?!"

"Get me the chair!"

Sirius yanked a chair and dragged it along the floor, glaring at Harry. "What that thing? An inferi?" Sirius didn't wait for a reply and instead started to talk to himself. "Of course its not! You can hurt that inferi's with magic.That thing didn't even bleed from it!"

Harry wanted to sit down and fall asleep but instead he went over to the sink. He needed to get the blood off his face, even if it wasn't infectious.

"That dog was killed by that thing wasn't it!" Sirius grabbed Harry by the arm and began to lead his to the front door. "We need to get out of here. We can't stay." He opened the door and paused, turning pale as his eyes widened.

Harry peeked around the edge of the door. "Who are the people in the purple dresses?"

"The Aurors."

Disclaimer: And now it gets interesting. So I'm thinking of a way that I could finish this in only a few more chapters, maybe five or six.


	8. Annie Get Your Gun

Chapter 8

Harry peeked out the curtains of the living room window. "Why aren't they coming in?"

Sirius was pacing up and down the hallway. "There are wards on this house that protect you from Dumbledore. They're supposed to protect you from wizards."

Harry decided not to mention the Death Eater. "Then how did you get in?"

He winked at Harry. "An animagus can get in just fine as long as he's in his animal form."

Harry nodded and played with the edge of the curtain. "And what's your form?"

"A dog."

Harry left the window and joined Sirius in pacing. "How long do you think it'll take them to get in?"

"Not long." Sirius went to the back door and peeked out the window. He couldn't see anyone but it was possible that they had someone else out there under an invisibility cloak.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here." He turned and saw Harry was holding the shotgun.

"I have at least fifteen shells."

Sirius stalked over and grabbed the shotgun but Harry held on tightly. "You shouldn't have this, you're only a boy."

"A boy who's met Voldemort twice! I think I deserve it!"

"I won't let you kill!"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!" Harry took a deep breath and turned his face away. He continued in a quieter voice. "We can talk about your morales later. I need to know why the auror's are after you and how we can keep you from getting arrested."

Sirius stared at him with sharp eyes. "Why do you think they're after me?" He asked quietly.

"I remembered where I saw your name from. It was in the paper, a headline in fact. _Mass __murderer Sirius Black escapes from jail. Wanted by police. _I guess I lost the genetic lottery for relatives but hey, beggars can't be choosers." Harry pulled the shotgun out from Sirius' now loose grip.

"I didn't kill those people-"

"I don't care."

"I didn't honestly! It was Peter, none of us expected-"

"I don't care if you killed Henry the Sixth! I need you to help me figure out a way to get out of here! We can't stay! They'll find the zombie and we'll be screwed!"

Sirius frowned, but was secretly glad that Harry wasn't going to attempt to kill him. But then he grinned and looked at Harry with a twinkle in his eye as an idea came upon him. "I got it!"

* * *

"Are you insane! This have to be the dumbest dumb thing I have ever seen! You're completely barmy! No, you're past barmy! What's another adjective for insane?" _Bonkers?_

Sirius grinned and handed Harry his cardboard box. "It'll work." He then picked up his own box, crouched down on the floor and pulled the box over his head. "See!" Sirius stared out at him from the cut-out for the handles. "Isn't it awesome!"

"It's stupid."

Suddenly the whole room seemed to vibrate and he could see a red mist covering the walls. The mist seemed to shake more violently than the walls it was on as it soon shattered in a bright flash of light. Where the jagged pieces fell and vaporised once they touched the floor.

"Fuck!" Sirius jumped up and the box flew off of him, landing in the corner. "They broke the wards!" Sirius suddenly turned calm and pulled Harry's wand out of his back pocket. "Harry go get your gun."

Harry nodded and grabbed it, suddenly he felt shaky. When he looked down he saw his hands were indeed shaking.

Sirius smiled at him and took ruffled his hair. "It's going to be alright pup. We'll get out of this. Somehow."

Harry managed a wan smile and replied cheekily. "Somehow you fail to inspire confidence."

They could hear the footsteps coming to the back door, then someone knocked on the front door. "Sirius Black you are wanted by the Minister of Magic for escaping from Azkaban prison and taking hostage of the Boy-Who-Lived! If you surrender now no violence will be taken against you."

Harry snorted and stood back-to-back with Sirius. He faced the back door. "What a load of bullshit."

"You're telling me."

Disclaimer: Thank-you Corinne for being the only one to review this story more than once! My thanks to thee! Yes I'll probably try to finish this soon. I have the next two chapters pretty much planned out. I do not own Harry Potter.


	9. Of Dismembered Body Parts

Chapter 9 Of Dismembered Body Parts.

They both counted to three before the front and back door were simultaneously blasted open. Harry pulled the trigger to the shotgun and held on when it jumped in his arms.

He could hear a yell and saw the Auror fall back so he knew he had scored a hit. No one else came threw the door so he went forward a few steps and kicked it shut. It bounced back so he kicked it harder. He was in happy Mr. Z land so he smiled when he saw the dismembered finger settled against the base of the door. _You can keep it and put it on a necklace. That'll be cool._

Harry stopped smiling. That was just gross.

Sirius had dispatched of his Auror and was tying him to a chair with some conjured rope. "Go upstairs and get some clothes, but them in a backpack and get all the money you can find. We need to leave."

Harry nodded and sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time. He new Dudley had some stashed under his mattress and it was probably the same for his Uncle. Harry really didn't want to break anymore Mary's. He ran about to get the money first and came back into his room with bulging pockets. He had grabbed all he could find. Harry grabbed his old school bag from the closet and threw all the money in the bottom. He threw a pair of jeans on top of that and a sweater.

"Stay where you are."

Harry turned around slowly. Arms raised to head height. There was an Auror. Young, they probably didn't think Sirius would be here if they sent someone this wet behind the ears.

"Where's Black?"

Harry shrugged. _You need to figure out some way to get rid of him. If he sees Sirius he'll probably go trigger crazy._ Where is Sirius? _Damned if I know._

"Alright, get up." He motioned up with his wand. "We're going to go down and sit in the kitchen and wait for Mr. Black. Okay?" The Auror grinned and it was wide. Showing off both top and bottom layer of teeth.

_He's completely barmy._ Harry mentally nodded as the Auror led him down the stairs. He was sat down on a chair and tied there.

"So tell me Harry Potter. How did you manage to kill one of my partners. I saw you do it, so don't give me that look." The Auror tipped a wink at him. "And when I saw it I high tailed it to the garden and climbed up the lattices that your Aunt lets all those ugly flowers climb up." He smiled and leaned closer. "So I hid out and waited for you to come to me."

Harry didn't like this, he didn't like it at all. He could feel the Auror's breath on his face and resisted the urge to tell him to get a Tic Tac, no matter how cliché. "That was smart of you." _Keep him happy and you won't die._ Yet. Where was Sirius?!

The Auror nodded. "Yes it was!" He looked like a puppy who had been just thrown a bone. "But the thing that I really want to know, is how did you do it."

"Do what?"

He leaned even closer, noses almost touching. "How did you kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" A loud thud and quiet moan made him jerk his head up. "What was that?!"

Harry looked at him with falsely frightened eyes. "Maybe it's Sirius Black!"

The Auror walked over to the closet and motioned for Harry to be quiet. He pushed the chair out from under the knob slowly and holding his wand in his right hand, opened the door. The zombie moved quickly and Harry idly wondered if it had found any steroids in that closet. It grabbed onto the Auror and bit into the junction of his shoulder and neck.

There was a squelching noise and the back wall was stained in a spray of blood.

Harry bit his lip and resisted the urge to giggle. Adrenaline made you do weird things.

"Harry, we need to leave." Sirius was behind him, cutting off his bonds. "I have your gun and clothes out in the truck. Come on."

Harry stood up and hissed quietly. "Where did you get a truck from?"

"The gas station."

"You left me!" Harry kicked him in the back of the leg. "You bastard!"

Sirius grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out the back door. "You seemed to have done fine by yourself."

"But you weren't here with that guy! I think he wanted to molest me or something!" Harry looked back into the house. "What are we going to do about Mr. Z?"

Sirius smiled. "I have the perfect solution." He touched his beard and cackled like an old movie madman.

* * *

His idea was a horse trailer that he had stolen along with the truck.

Harry had the shit job of leading Mr. Z into the trailer with a dismembered arm as bait. He was positive his life sucked. Harry held the arm with two fingers and held it in front of Mr. Z tauntingly. When he lead it over to the horse trailer he threw the arm in and shoved Mr. Z inside.

Sirius was talking to one of the nosy neighbors who had the balls to walk up and ask what they were doing. "We're making a film Ma'am. I'm sorry if we may have disturbed you."

Mr. Z started to bang against the metal door and the old woman looked over. Harry banged a fist against the door and was glad they had managed to get a gag on him before they put him in the trailer.

He got into the cab of the truck just as Sirius tipped his invisible hat to the woman and climbed in as well.

"Where to next Casanova?"

Sirius held up a dilapidated Frisbee. "We're going to go find a secluded place and then we're going to use this."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	10. 201318

Chapter 10 "20-13-18"

Harry leaned back against the headrest and smiled as the rain touched his face. He opened his eyes and saw Hedwig wheeling back. "So how do you know the port key thing is going to work? What if it lands us in a giant nest of Aurors?"

Sirius fished the Frisbee out of the door pocket and handed it to him. "See right along the rim? That little circle thingy? Press that."

Harry did and a dull light sprayed out like fine mist. "What is it?"

"It's the destination spread sheet. See all those little rows running up and down in the light?"

Harry nodded. It looked like a very large ladder.

"That's actually an Auror code for the destination. It says that the landing point is Empty Abandoned Mansion Number 20-13-18."

"And how did you learn about it?"

Sirius tried to keep his face blank but a twitch of his lips gave him away. "Ah... you know. Here and there."

Harry cast a disbelieving look in his direction. "So... tell me more on why the Aurors are after you."

"I'd rather not." His voice was gruff.

"I'd rather you did." Harry easily leaned over and yanked the wheel to the right. They rode off the dirt road and settled there. As the road turned to mud in the near silence of the rain. "Well?"

"You don't need to know!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes I do!" Harry yelled back.

Sirius rested his head on the wheel and was silent.

"I need to know Sirius." When Sirius didn't reply Harry sighed. "... What were those things on the house yesterday... the wards?"

"They were created to protect you from Voldemort." He didn't offer up anymore information besides that.

_Twenty Questions ought to break up the ice. _"Why do they call him that? Voldemort?"

Sirius turned so he could just make out his eyes from his mass of hair. "What do you mean?"

Harry leaned into the corner the car door and seat made. "Why do they call him that? I mean... He can't fly without a broom. And he sure as hell ain't death. What's the point?"

Sirius laughed and to Harry it almost sounded like a bark. "I think you're probably the first ever person to ask that. But... it's probably psychological. I mean, Tom the Most Magnificent and Hypocritical Bastard of Slytherin doesn't have the same ring to it."

They both waited a beat and started laughing.

And poor Mr. Z was left in the horse trailer as the rain slithered through the air holes and slits in the roof. Mr. Z lay flat on the floor and felt the rain hit the center of his forehead. If he was human he would have felt an extreme exhaustion and hunger. The amount of food he had eaten was meager to a zombie. He also would have felt an acute stabbing pain from his chest from his broken ribs that were jammed into his lung. Piercing them. But he wasn't human. He couldn't feel anything.

Well, almost anything. He could feel the hunger.

----

They stopped in a small highway town to refuel the truck and for Harry's secret mission. To get Sirius to get a hair cut. In the end there was nothing secret about it. They passed by a barbershop and Harry grabbed him by the arm and shoved him in.

Harry smiled at the shocked Sirius. "I'll come by and pick you up once your done." He wandered down to the old thrift shop in town and browsed. Sirius had transfigured a pair of Harry's jeans but it would be good for Sirius to have his own. When Harry found a pair of jeans and a sweater that looked like they would fit him he grabbed them, and slung them over his arm. It would be good if he could find a pair of boots too.

He found those, they were dark and scuffed in more places than one, but they would work.

Harry brought them over to the clerk and placed them on the glass topped table that served as the check out. As the clerk rang everything up he looked at the assortment of knives and lighters under the glass.

"Anything else you want?"

Harry pointed to a plain straight dagger with a worn drown scabbard and a silver Zippo lighter. "Those too."

He got the bill and was glad he had owled Gringotts for money in the only moment of relative peace he had a few days ago. He paid and passed by Sirius before he realized it was him. "You look great!"

Sirius cuffed him upside the head. "We have Aurors after us, probably Death Eaters too, and you send me off to go get my hair cut?"

"I bought you clothes, don't complain."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Could this moment of peace be the calm before the storm? And I'll ask you another question. What do you think 20-13-18 stands for? Or am I lying and it doesn't even have a purpose?


	11. The Cemetary

Chapter 11 The Cemetery

They were in the truck later, Sirius sitting in his new clothes as Harry played with the lighter. "When should we leave?"

Sirius shrugged and bit on the corner of his thumb. "Soon."

The truck suddenly rocked to the side and as Harry looked back he could see the faint vestiges of a red light in the air.

"Fuck!" Sirius leaned over to the dash box and tore through it. Throwing papers back as he searched for the Frisbee. "Got it!" He held the ugly yellow thing over his head in triumph.

The truck rocked again and nearly became vertical to the ground. "Sirius Black! Step out of the... thing now! You are wanted for escape from Azkaban prison and the murder of three Aurors! If you do give up we have orders to shoot to kill!"

Sirius pressed down on the top surface of the Frisbee and there was a long pause before Harry could feel a pull behind his navel. The world swirled into a mydrid of colors then faded as the truck and its inhabitants came closer to their destination. There was a loud thunk as the truck made its landing. Harry could feel from the slant of the truck that they had probably landed on someone.

"Sirius... I think we just landed on the Wicked Witch of the East."

All he got was a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You've never seen the Wizard of Oz! It's awesome! There are angry trees that throw apples at people!"

As Harry continued to rattle on about the wonderful qualities of the Wizard of Oz Sirius tried to restart the truck. He turned the key in the ignition and it gave a loud _clunk-clunk-clunk._ "Shit. Come on love." He turned the key again. "You can do it!"

Harry leaned over and pointed to the gas indicator. "The wiggly thingys on the E."

Sirius took the time to cuff him on the side of the head before the climbed out of the car and looked at the rising mist of the night. He took a few steps and his foot caught on something. He saved himself from falling and reached out to whatever tripped him. It was taller than he expected, Sirius thought, as he trailed his hand up higher. It was even taller than him.

There was a breeze and it worked to dispel some of the mist. Sirius took a step back. It was a large monument. Something... probably a skeleton swathed in a cloak and holding a scythe. Out of curiosity he looked for a name on the base. As Sirius knelt down and squinted at the name there was a faint sound behind him. Like the brushing of jeans against tall grass.

The next sound was not so silent. It was the shotgun going off. Sirius turned around and threw a curse out on instinct. "Reducto!"

A Death Eater staggered back, clutching his newly acquired stump. It sounded like it had clamped its mouth shut but was still making an attempt to scream. Sirius kicked it and it fell backwards over a low tombstone. He grabbed his wand and snapped it.

Another gun shot.

Harry grinned to himself as another Death Eater went down. He figured he had to look rather insane, grinning like a devil in a graveyard with blood on his face. _At twelve o'clock!_

Harry looked up, they weren't planning an air raid he looked back down just in time to dodge a burst of green light. _Twelve o'clock isn't above you dumbass! Pay attention!_ Harry quickly shot a Death Eater in the back who made a run for the mansion in the distance.

He fished a shell out of his pocket and reloaded the shotgun. "Sirius!" He got a half-hearted 'What?!' from his left.

Sirius emerged with another wand and quite a few more shoved in his pockets. He handed Harry's wand back to him and pulled another one out at random. "You're going to need yours."

Harry took it and shoved it in his back pocket. He would use his shotgun while he still had it. _And when you run out of ammo you can use it as a bludgeon!_ "Shut up."

Sirius looked back. "What Harry?"

"Nothing." He jogged up to Sirius' side. "So... what are we going to do? I looked back before you showed back and there's this glow-y ward stuff. It looks like this mist crap that's every where too."

Sirius ran a hand through his short hair. "We'll have to go up to the house and commandeer some flew powder then. The glow-y stuff was probably a ward."

Harry nodded and looked to the mansion in the distance. "How come I get the feeling whoever lives there is not going to like us?"

Disclaimer: I do not own The Wizard of Oz or Harry Potter. If you do not know where

Harry and Sirius are you should be ashamed of yourself. Almost the end!


	12. Greetings

Chapter 12 Greetings

They had to walk for at least an hour before they came up to the eastern side of the house. Sirius said that they should look for a door in the back and pray that they didn't set off any alarms. Harry followed behind Sirius and hoped that the nauseous feeling in his stomach would go away.

It sucked. Going out and kicking ass. Then once you were done and wiping the blood off all you wanted to do was find a ditch to throw up in. It sucked totally.

They found a door just at the corner of the house, underneath an awning that lead to the connected courtyard. They needed the awning and path so guests wouldn't have to walk through the pond that took up most of the back yard.

Sirius nodded to Harry and he raised his wand. Harry did the same with the shotgun. Sirius opened the door and centuries old dust flew out in a cloud. Harry shook his head and tried to blow the dust out of his nose. There was also an other smell that lingered on the air as they walked in. It was older and thick... almost sweeter.

The short hallway ended in a T. Sirius looked both ways before pointing to the one which had less portraits. As they walked Harry felt the sick feeling abate. He scanned the hallway, and sometimes turning around to check what was behind them. Then he noticed something odd.

None of the portraits move. They sat still, some in frozen expressions of indifference, others horror. Harry averted his eyes, he would only freak himself out more if he tried to figure out why they looked like that. Like maybe... there was a mass murder and- _I thought you weren't going to think about it. _Sorry

The jet of light missing inches above their heads was the only warning they had.

Harry raised his shotgun, then put it down. The blast would only bring more. He pulled out his wand and promptly shoved it into the eye of the Death Eater who got too close for his liking. It came out with a pop and Harry calmly wiped the eye goo on the Death Eaters robe. Then he kicked him under the chin and giggled when he fell over like a tree. Listing then falling over on his other fallen comrade.

Sirius grabbed him by the shirt sleeve, Harry looked enviously at his pile of at least three fallen, and yanked him into one of the few doors lining the hallway. "Yes!" Sirius ran over to the fire place and looked into the terracotta pot for floo powder-

A jet of light hit Sirius in the back and he fell over. He struck his forehead on the hearth stones and there was _blood_.

Harry turned around and fired at the Death Eater. The first hit it under the ribs. The second in the collarbone. Harry reloaded and shot it twice again, in both knees this time. The Death Eater must have been stunned by the explosive sound for it never yelled out another spell.

Harry stood over it. "Who are you?"

No response.

Harry poked the Death Eater with his foot. It was dead. Harry then in turn, poked Sirius. He managed a weak moan and flopped an arm at Harry. Harry grabbed the terracotta pot Sirius managed not to drop. He rolled Sirius into the fireplace and threw the floo power in on top of him. "Little Whinging, Surrey. Number Four Privet Drive."

Sirius disappeared in a flash of green flame.

All Harry had was a shotgun with ten shells left and his wand. He could use the fireplace and get the hell out of the mansion or he could stick around... Harry wedged himself into the fireplace and looked up only to stare at the end of a wand.

"_How kind of you to join us Mr. Potter."_

Harry thought the voice sounded odd. It almost had a serpentine quality to it... Then the blackness came.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	13. Combustion

Chapter 13 Combustion

Harry woke up with a sharp jab in his temple, he opened his eyes... And was exactly where he had started. It was even darker now but the mist had lowered some so if he squinted he could see the truck. _And there's the trailer_. He could feel his hands pinned up against his shoulders and looked down. It looked like he was standing on some kind of giant tombstone. Harry tried to look up but the curves and protrusions of the stone stopped him.

A man, another Death Eater no doubt, walked forward, In his hand he carried a wrapped bundle. Harry stared at it with increasing fear and wondered why his scar hurt. Then as the dangerousness of the situation was realized, he was having a full-out mental bitchfest.

No fucking way, this is not fair. I killed that bastard first _and_ second year. I'm the only one allowed to have cockroach syndrome! When everyone else won't die it's just annoying.

The man with the buck teeth was saying something. He had dropped the bundle into a cauldron at his feet. " Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" He levitated a long femur out of a newly opened grave and put it into the cauldron also. Buck Teeth looked nervous now and paused.

Harry tried to push the bar of stone that was holding him down away from him but it wouldn't budge. He had a faint idea of what was going on and he didn't like what it could mean. _Let it drown, let it drown. Let that bastard drown!_

"_Flesh... of the servant...willingly given... you will revive... your master!_" Buck Teeth pulled a knife out of his robes and held it to the flesh of his arm. There was another pause and he drove the knife through his arm. Buck Teeth stopped halfway through and stood over the cauldron, sobbing, making pitiful noises to himself. The arm fell into the cauldron. Buck Teeth looked at Harry and walked over slowly, the knife held aloft. _"Blood of the enemy!"_

The was a bang from the right and suddenly Buck Teeth fell. The ring of Death Eaters broke up in shock and Harry couldn't help but smile.

Mr. Z saves the day.

Harry turned his head to the side and managed to wedge himself under the stone restraint. He ducked down behind the stone monument and looked for a weapon. He couldn't see anything but... He reached to the back of his pants and attached to the belt loops was his scabbard. Harry pulled out his dagger and clenched it tightly in his fist. He wanted to go out there and open a can of whoop ass. But that would be stupid...

Didn't Snape always call him an idiot? _We shall not disappoint him!_

Harry crawled along the ground over to the closest Death Eater. His dagger slid into its leg easily and the Death Eater fell back. Harry cut its throat and pushed it away. His hands felt a disgustingly warm and he rubbed them on his pant legs. He managed to drag the Death Eater behind a tomb stone for a temporary hiding space. There was a sharp pain in his thigh that set his teeth on edge. A heavy hand between his shoulder blades pushed him down into the dirt.

"Stay down Potter! Don't move, don't breathe. Just stay _here_."

Then Snape was gone. Killing off Death Eaters in the confusion.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and his eyes fell into contact with the cauldron. Screw Snape, he had to tempt the devil. He stood up, slightly bent and made his way over to the cauldron. The Death Eaters were contained in an area near the truck, probably attempting to kill Mr. Z.

He gripped the rough wrought iron in one hand and cautiously peeked over. The water shone with sparks, brighter than it had been when it was empty. Harry looked back at the Death Eaters, they were still occupied.

He rolled up his sleeve and stuck his arm in. It was disgusting, it felt thicker than water and was that same disgusting warmth as the blood. He pulled his arm out to make sure it hadn't disintegrated and saw it was coated in the sparks. _Ewww_. Harry pushed his arm in deeper and felt it brush up against the bottom of the cauldron. He felt around with the tips of his fingers...

He yanked up his arm. The fucking thing bit me! He ignored the voices cynical laugh and searched the bottom of the cauldron again. There. He felt the soft skin of the shoulder and grabbed on. Mindless of the small hands that tried to push him off. Harry pulled Voldemort out of the water and stared at him. Voldemort stared back with insolent red eyes. His scar was hurting. "You probably think you know what I'm going to do. But I'm not the goody two-shoes Gryffindor everyone thinks I am."

He picked up Voldemort and used his hand to muffle any noise he might make. The Death Eaters had backed farther away from Mr. Z and were closer to the mansion. None seemed to be looking for their master. Harry walked silently over to the truck and opened the drivers side door.

He placed Voldemort inside and buckled him in. Voldemort opened his mouth and Harry pulled out a piece of tissue from his pocket and stuffed it. Harry gave one last look at Voldemort before locking the door and closing it. He laid down on the ground and scrambled under the car. The gas tank had broken on a tombstone and gasoline drenched the ground as a result.

Harry fished out his lighter and tried twice to light up. It caught on the third try. A hand grabbed his leg and he was pulled out a few inches before he managed to kick the hand

off. He held the flame to the gasoline, only waiting a few moments until it caught. He crawled back out and came face-to-face with a Death Eater. It remained motionless before it finally fell over. Head between its knees. Mr. Z squatted behind it, snapping his teeth triumphantly.

Harry got up and walked back to the mansion, casually stepping over dead bodies. There were those both dead from Avada Kedavra's and being eaten. Just when he made it to the back door a large boom reverberated through the cemetery and a large fireball rose into the sky.


	14. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

Mr. Z shambled away from the fire, unaware of the fire that ate at his clothes. Zombies had a high tolerance to pain and other discomforts. They also had a unnatural awareness to the slightest noises and movement.

So he heard Harry when he coughed as he stood downwind from the fire. He moved loudly but the chaos of the rapidly approaching Aurors masked his stalk. The Aurors hadn't seen Harry yet. They were only concerned with those classified as a threat, and Harry already around to the back of the house and only armed with a small dagger, was no threat.

Mr. Z followed him and did not quicken from his slow shamble. Harry paused and turned back, his hand on the knob-

Mr. Z surged forward and reached forward with his skeletal hands. Harry pushed him back and moved away. His dagger was still in his hand, slick with blood and slightly dulled.

He held it out in front of him, but Mr. Z didn't heed the warning. It surged forward again and pushed Harry further back. Harry stood in the pond now.

Why can't I do it? Why can't I just kill him?

Harry bent his elbow sightly and placed his left hand on the handle of the dagger for more power. I have to do it. Mr. Z came out from under the awning and tripped on the small lip that surrounded the pond. Harry walked steadily over and delivered a swift kick to the head. Mr. Z managed to get up on its hands and knees and crawled forward. Swiping at him with one hand.

Harry backed up again and prepared to repeat the motion when he got hit in the side and fell. He watched the water stain red with his blood with wide eyes. He sat back up and pushed away Mr. Z. He dropped his dagger. It's hands were pulling at him. Attempting to get any piece of flesh into its black cavern of a mouth.

Another jet of light hit Mr. Z but it failed as it had before. There was a scrape of bone against metal and Mr. Z fell, a knife protruding from his neck. Spilling back, thick blood into the water. It mixed with Harry's creating an odd tye-dyed pattern.

Harry looked up at the Auror. It stared down at Harry with a grim expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to do this son-"

"Stop." Harry rasped. "Stop, I'm not a Death Eater."

The Auror shook his head. "Inferi are infectious."

"No." Harry repeated that word over and over. Crawling backwards in the cold water. "He's not- He's not infectious." But he could already hear the moans- But no! That was just his mind playing tricks on him! He saw before that Mr. Z wasn't infectious!

The Auror released the curse and he saw it coming toward him in slow motion, and then every thing seemed to melt away. Leaving only black.

Disclaimer: The other ending sucked. I fixed it. I do not own Harry Potter. The End.


End file.
